


Special Treatment

by GwennhaduBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, post-reveal, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwennhaduBug/pseuds/GwennhaduBug
Summary: The five times Ladybug didn't understand why she gave Alya special treatment and the one time that she did.Written for Alyanette Week 2018 Day 2: Interview. Originally posted on tumblr.





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ on tumblr ](https://gwennhadu-bug.tumblr.com/post/180022921214/special-treatment) for Alyanette week. This is my Alyabug contribution to the week and my first foray into 5+1 one shots and my attempt to write something reasonably short for once!

“Ladybug, over here! Over here!”

“Ladybug, how did you know what to do with that giant monster? What was it?”

“Ladybug! Give us a smile!”

_No…not them…_

“Ladybug!

“Mademoiselle Ladybug! Where does your magic come from?”

_No…no…where is she?_

“Ladybug!”

Voilà! Ladybug grinned. She pushed past adult reporters and squeezed through tweed suits.

“Yes, you? You run a blog about me, right?” Ladybug asked, smiling directly at Alya Césaire.

“Oh, wow, you read that? Yes, I mean, yes, I do! The Ladyblog!”

“Did you have a question for me?”

“You were incredible out there, but Paris doesn’t know what’s going on with all these new villains. Akumas, right? What can you tell Paris?”

Ladybug smiled wide. She knew Alya was the right choice…what a great question! “Just know that Chat Noir and I are here to keep them safe. We won’t let you down!” Her earring beeped and Ladybug covered it with a hand, hoping no one caught on. “I’ve got to go now. À plus!”

“À plus, Ladybug!” Alya squealed.  Ladybug turned around and launched her yo-yo away from the rush of the press. But not before she heard a handful of disgruntled press asking, “why does she get special treatment?”

Ladybug didn’t need to think on it long.  _She’s my best friend, that’s why!_  Ladybug thought. And she was absolutely confident about that.

—-

Ladybug stood at the top of a staircase in an old train station, empty and majestic and imposing. She waited with a hand on the railing and moonlight streaming to be her own personal spotlight until finally…Alya walked in.

Alya gasped at the sight and Ladybug could hear it from meters away. She couldn’t hold in a giggle. _I can already imagine how much Alya’s going to gush about this to me tonight…_

Slowly, Alya approached the stairs with awe-struck eyes glued on Ladybug. Ladybug took a step towards the stairs herself.  _This is just like Cinderella, she thought._ Her steps froze as she realized she wasn’t exactly sure which girl was Cinderella in this scenario. True, Marinette was the one hiding her identity behind a mask, standing at the top of the stairs and making Alya gasp. But hadn’t Alya’s appearance made Ladybug choke, too? And wasn’t she waiting for Alya all along, picking her out of thousands for this exclusive interview?

Why  _had_ Marinette chosen her for special treatment again? Again and again? After every time that Alya would crash onto her bed, raving and ranting to her best friend about Ladybug’s talents and beauty and poise and professionalism, Marinette started planning their next interview.

The answer was obviously because Alya was her best friend and Marinette wanted her to be happy. And now her best friend had reached Ladybug, her hazel eyes glinting in the moon and fan-like grin melted into something reverent. That was it, their friendship.  _Right?_

—-

“Do you think Ladyblog readers will see much more of Rena Rouge?”

“Alya, I think they will. She is eager to help whenever Chat and I need an extra hand, and more friends is always a good thing, especially when we’re taking down Le Papillon.”

The girls sat in front of Alya’s recording webcam. Behind them, a simple navy blue curtain hung in Alya’s bedroom as their backdrop that Alya claimed made Ladybug’s spots “pop”. And Alya smiled earnestly at Ladybug’s last reply. “She seemed really on top of her game with those Sapotis. Thanks again for all our readers who sent in that found footage!”

“Yes, I was proud of Rena Rouge for sure. Chat and I couldn’t have done it without her.”

“Her specifically?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean…Rena Rouge is new to your team. Is there a reason you pi-…is there a reason she joined and not someone else?”

 _Is there a reason Alya got special treatment?_  That was easy. But Ladybug couldn’t tell Alya the truth. She couldn’t tell her that it was because out of all the people Marinette knew, Alya Césaire was her most trusted friend and bravest companion. No! But she could say, “I know Rena. I’ve worked with her, professionally, and I trust her.” She smiled at Alya, who started to bite her lip, hiding a smile. “I would trust Rena Rouge with my life. She’s my partner now. Mine and Chat Noir’s, and I can’t wait to work with her again.”

Alya beamed. “I’m sure she agrees.”

—-

“Alright Ladybug, here’s a question from CaraMeHome2Night. ‘Which member of the Miraculous Squad is most reliable?’”

From behind Alya’s head and safely out of view of Nino’s camera, Adrien started to bounce up and down. He pointed to himself and Ladybug had to do all she could not to roll her eyes. After all, the Ladyblog viewers didn’t know Chat Noir was in the room. And they certainly didn’t know he was Adrien Agreste.

“All of us are reliable in our own way. Chat Noir is reliable for a laugh and to know exactly what we need in a battle, Queen Bee is always eager to help, Carapace is never late when we need him, and Rena Rouge is so dedicated. All of us have sacrificed ourselves at least a few times for one another, and I trust everyone with my whole heart.”

“That’s a great answer, but CaraMeHome2Night wants you to name just one! Who is the best?” Alya probed. They both saw Adrien waving again, they both ignored him.

Ladybug sucked in air before admitting, “It’s probably Carapace. He would drop whatever he’s doing to protect any one of us. But that’s a hard question!” From the corner of her eye, she saw Nino smile softly and mouth, “thank you”.

“We have time for one more reader question tonight…this one comes from Mario23. Ooh, perfect last question. ‘Will you do another group interview soon?’”

Ladybug smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I would love to. We’ll just need to arrange a time with the rest of the squad.”

“I get the feeling you’re never far from them anyway,” Alya replied. She smirked back, Ladybug giggled, and Alya addressed the camera to say goodbye and goodnight. Ladybug politely waved, said her own salutations, and Nino shut off the camera. Immediately, Alya spun to face Adrien. “Boy, I am going to kick you out if you keep trying to distract Marinette while I’m interviewing her.”

Adrien gave his most winning smile and said, “I’m not  _trying_ to distract her! I just get so invested when My Lady interviews, I can’t help but feel like it’s purrsonal.”

“Yeah, and it’s gonna feel real personal if I gotta beat you every time,” Alya threatened, smacking her notebook on the palm of her hand.

Nino laughed. “You better run, Adrien, before you lose one of your lives.”

Ladybug spoke up. “He’s right, minou. I need to get home anyway; it’s getting late.”

“Yeah, I still have a chapter of reading left, too. So you three better get out of here,” Alya agreed.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide. “ _The reading_!”

All three of her friends laughed. Alya lightly smacked Ladybug’s arm with her notebook, teasing, “You’re clearly not the reliable one, girl.” Her smile was infectious. “See you tomorrow. Adrien, take her right home!”

He saluted, saying, “My pleasure,” and transformed. Nino and Alya watched arm-in-arm while Chat Noir and Ladybug bounded away.

In midair, Chat Noir commented, “It makes more sense now, Marinette.”

“What does?”

“Why the Ladyblog always gets special treatment from you.”

“Oh, because Rena Rouge is the moderator, you mean?”

“No, because  _Alya_ is. And you're Marinette. She’s your Alya! You’ll always give her your special treatment.” Chat smiled honestly and landed on Marinette’s balcony first, easily able to take her hand and guide her to the floor. “Marinette and Alya. À la vie, à la morte! I’m only surprised I didn’t figure that part out earlier.”

Marinette dropped her transformation and shrugged thoughtfully. “I guess I haven’t thought about why I play favorites with her,” she lied. She leaned in for a polite kiss goodnight.

Chat couldn’t seem to help but nuzzle her cheek after. He purred, “well, you  _know_ why I play favorites with you, Buginette.”

“I don’t think it’s the same thing, Adrien.”

Adrien pulled back and smiled serenely. Silently. With just enough silence for Marinette to contemplate…she  _didn’t think_  it was the same thing…

—-

“So, Le Papillon is gone. The akumas are gone. Logically, the heroes will be next to be gone. Right?”

Ladybug swallowed. She wanted to say no. She wanted to laugh at the impossibility. But she didn’t feel like she knew anything. Her entire world was shaken from underneath her feet when they defeated goddamn  _Gabriel Agreste_. “I hope not,” she finally answered.

“I hope not, too,” Alya said, a little softly. She spoke up in her more practiced, professional interview voice. “We know the miraculous heroes appeared after the first akuma did. All of Paris, including us here at the Ladyblog, hope the miraculous heroes stay as city protectors, like the miraculous heroes in legends past. Do you think all the heroes want that too?”

“Not all of them. At least not right away. As we discussed earlier, Chat Noir need a break.” Ladybug’s heart had broken a little, too. “And Carapace is likely spending time off helping him.”

“Do you know about Queen Bee?”

“We haven’t discussed it.” Ladybug fiddled with her gloves. “I haven’t discussed it with Rena Rouge yet, either.” Alya was quiet. As Ladybug peered down at her hands, having Alya’s identity on her mind and her voice in her ear, she just kept talking. “I really hope she doesn’t want to quit. I know I’m not ready, but I don’t want to save Paris alone. Especially not without Rena Rouge. After all this time, it wouldn’t seem right. She’s what…she’s why…She’s…”  _my best friend. My inspiration. My partner. My Alya. À la vie, à la morte._ “She’s…” Ladybug looked up at Alya, waiting with baited breath. Curiosity and hope and something Marinette was finally figuring out colored her eyes and twitched at the corner of her lips. It was odd, how Alya was always the one interviewing Marinette, because Marinette felt like Alya had all the answers. She was all the answers. ”Rena Rouge, she…”

…ohhhh, crap.

—–

Alone in her room, Alya fiddled with the lighting and filters for her newest interview. The first Ladblog exclusive post-Le Papillon. As always, Marinette had done an amazing job. It was heartfelt, funny, emotional, and had just the right air of mystery. She was already excited to rewatch it and relive those intimate questions.

There were a lot of things that Alya hoped didn’t end with Le Papillon rotting in jail. From a purely selfish professional angle, interviews with Ladybug was one of them. Alya always loved interviewing Ladybug, right from the start. The thrill of interviewing a real, live superhero, especially one Alya had a bit of a celebrity crush on, was enough to jumpstart any journalist’s enthusiasm. But when it was someone as poised and put together as Ladybug, someone as loving and open hearted as Marinette, someone Alya could easily spend her entire life talking to and being with and listening to, someone…

Who was now in her window.

“Mari? What are you doing here?” Alya asked, turning around. She glanced around the room. “Did you leave something here?”

Ladybug dropped onto the carpet and took an awkward first few steps. “No, I didn’t. I actually need to, um, I need, euh, I need to give you something.”

Confused, Alya looked up at her friend. Marinette was marching closer, but wobbling awkwardly on her way. “Give me? What?”

She didn’t answer. She just took a deep breath and started marching directly to Alya, marching like Ladybug was in control and not Marinette, grabbed Alya’s face and gave her a big, wet, forceful kiss.

A kiss.

A kiss!!!

Alya’s head was spinning and stars burst behind her eyelids until she had the strength to open them. Marinette’s heaven blue eyes stared back at her, bright and bold against the red of her mask. “You…you came to give me…”

Softly, Ladybug’s lips cut off Alya. She could melt against those perfect lips. Then, Ladybug’s perfect pink lips smiled and gave Alya the answer she wanted. “I came to give you the special treatment you’ve always deserved.”


End file.
